


Сколько пальцев ты видишь?

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Octopus Steve Rogers, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: PWP про секс Тони Старка и осьминога Стива





	Сколько пальцев ты видишь?

**Author's Note:**

> Варнинг: гектокотиль не отделяется, но какбэ всё остальное в живописно-первозданном природой виде, и да, я говорю про сперматофоры. Кароч, не ждите реальности. А вообще, тут собственничество, ну и всякое подобное.  
> Берегитесь сквиков.

В большем количестве конечностей были свои несомненные плюсы. Главным из которых оказалось то, что Стиву отлично удавалось одновременно держать ноги Тони широко расставленными и поддерживать его в почти бесплодных попытках удержаться ровно. Тони упирался руками в скользкую от густого пара кафельную плитку, то и дело съезжая по ней, и Стив быстро реагировал, перехватывая его под живот ещё двумя щупальцами, чтобы не дать упасть. 

Реакции были чуть замедленными, потому что основное внимание Стива было направлено на выставленную напротив его лица круглую раскрытую задницу. Гектокотиль (“Это называется гектокотиль”, уверенно сказал Тони до того, как они начали, буквально за три минуты поиска в интернете приобретя новую учёную степень, теперь в биологии) кружил между ягодицами, кончиком дразня мерно сжимавшийся и расслаблявшийся анус, но изредка Стив водил им по промежности, щекоча под мошонкой. Тони совершенно немужственно вскрикивал, чувствуя его на себе, а Стив, зная, что тот не увидит, не скрывал коварной улыбки. 

Тони снова пополз вниз, пытаясь выставить задницу ещё выше, и Стив оказался начеку. Ещё два щупальца подхватили Тони подмышки, удерживая наверху, а последнее оставшееся свободным обвилось вокруг бедра, гибким кончиком окружив член. Количество немужественных звуков удвоилось, потому что Тони, почувствовав прохладную кожу вокруг члена, немного пискляво застонал. 

\- Слушал бы и слушал, - похвалил его Стив, и Тони мгновенно замолчал, не желая давать такой компромат на себя. 

Стив удерживал его перед собой, с наслаждением впитывая каждый певучий стон, наблюдая, как Тони вздрагивает всем телом, полностью отдаваясь терзающим его щупальцам. Он презрел брезгливость, обхватив то, что держало его слева, ртом и вылизывая кончик, успевая немного посасывать. Кожа на щупальцах была чувствительна настолько, что Стива самого чуть заметно потряхивало, когда Тони пускал в ход язык и губы. Не в силах удержаться, Стив отблагодарил его лёгким толчком гектокотиля внутрь уже полностью открывшегося входа. 

Мягкие края послушно разошлись под пока узким кончиком, натянулись сильнее под расширявшимся в основной длине щупальцем. Стив заставил его извиваться внутри, раскрывая Тони настолько широко, что туда же успело скользнуть ещё одно. Теперь они раскрывали Тони будто пальцами, дырка темнела, маня полностью заполнить её. Стив отпустил правое бедро Тони, заменил освободившимся щупальцем гектокотиль и растянул вход настолько широко, что смог запустить туда третье. 

Тони закричал. Его пальцы бессильно сжимались в кулаки, он бил правой рукой по плитке, воя и подаваясь на скользившее внутри щупальце, щекотавшее изнутри простату и выводившее узоры по гладким горячим стенкам. Тони так громко кричал, что срывал голос, пытался сказать что-то, но не мог и только стонал, умоляя. 

Лучшей музыки для слуха Стива было не придумать. 

Он сам горел, быстро и хрипло дышал, трахая Тони, стоны то и дело срывались с полуоткрытых губ. Жадность, с которой Тони принимал его в себя, с которой отдавался, была столь заразительна, что Стив не мог ей не поддаться. Он выгнулся, удерживая корпус за края ванны, в которые вцепился до побелевших пальцев, почти сминая толстый металл. Щупальца извивались и двигались уже по своей воле, фиксируя Тони с разведёнными в стороны руками и ногами, а потом и вовсе приподняли его, почти укладывая на свои кольца. 

Теперь он лежал на подушках из свившихся щупальцев, кончик одного обвился кольцом вокруг висевшего между широко раздвинутых бёдер болезненно возбуждённого члена. Гектокотиль всё глубже пробирался в тело Тони, извиваясь и скользя так медленно, так мучительно, что даже Стиву стало не по себе. Толщины щупальца хватало для того, чтобы каждым миллиметром давить на простату. С члена Тони текли тонкие струйки смазки, а сам он хрипло стонал, не в силах сделать или сказать что-то более осмысленное. 

Гектокотиль не просто толкался в него всё глубже, он двигался по спирали, распирая узкий проход, стремился всё глубже, успевая щекотать изнутри, и дырка уже была невозможно, опасно растянута, когда Тони вскинулся, издав пугающе громкий вскрик, и Стив едва успел удержать его остальными щупальцами, чтобы тот не соскользнул. Из члена Тони выстреливала сперма, попадая и на пол, и на щупальца, а упругие мышцы вокруг гектокотиля сжимались так плотно, что Стив перестал контролировать себя. 

Сперматофоры продавливались через приоткрывшееся отверстие на конце гектокотиля, заполняли задницу Тони так плотно, что тот снова закричал и вздрогнул. Стив уже не мог остановиться. Он с трудом впихивал в неприспособленный для этого зад свою сперму, из гектокотиля будто выстреливало внутрь Тони, и тонкая кожица не выдержала. 

Сперматофоры взрывались внутри Тони друг за другом, сотрясая его тело в новых, накатывавших один за другим приступах оргазма, и его сперма медленно тянулась из уже мягкого члена. Стив продолжал держать его на весу, спуская внутрь всё новые порции, и они снова сминались и рвались, вызывая ещё один и ещё один приступ уже причинявших боль оргазмов. 

Живот Тони раздулся, обвис, и Стив готов был поклясться, что видит, как под кожей и мышцами плотно движутся его сперматофоры. Застонав, Стив откинулся на бортик ванны и вздрогнул всем телом, выпуская последние порции. Минуту полежав и придя в себя, он мягко опустил Тони к себе в воду. Щупальца проворно раскрыли края широко растянутой дырки, из которой выскользнул потерявший объем гектокотиль. 

Стив мягко баюкал Тони, оглаживая двумя свободными щупальцами. Он опустил его в воду, устроив так удобно, чтобы натруженный зад оказался на весу. Стив прижал анус одним щупальцем, не давая своей сперме выскользнуть наружу, а Тони, крепко прикусив нижнюю губу, вдруг сжался до судороги, заставляя оставшиеся сперматофоры взрываться внутри новыми порциями семени. От каждого движения Тони чуть подкидывало, но щупальца нежно удерживали его, пока дрожь и небольшая судорога не прекратились. 

Стив перевернул его, прижав спиной к груди, гладил руками по мокрым волосам, чуть расчёсывая их пальцами, и шептал ему, что он самый смелый и красивый, заполненный его семенем до самых краёв, и что нет никого прекраснее Тони, а тот лишь мелко дрожал, чуть вскидываясь при звуках его голоса, и не открывал глаз. Стив баюкал его, уложив поверх себя почти вертикально, мягко касался губами уха, а щупальца обвили их в подобие кокона, стремясь защитить. Стив понемногу засыпал, утомлённый долгой гонкой к оргазму, а Тони и вовсе не шевелился, только чуть дёргались брови в ответ на внутренний монолог. 

\- Мой красивый, - в полусне шептал Стив, - мой чудесный... 

Наконец, Тони окончательно обмяк в его объятиях, и Стив позволил себе мгновение собственнического обожания, обвившись вокруг него так плотно, чтобы не оставить свободной частички кожи. Он чувствовал в Тони своё семя, чувствовал телом его близость и хотел продлить эти минуты на всю жизнь. 

Потому что это был его Тони.


End file.
